Voltea antes de seguir
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Dicen que todas las flores en algún punto florecen, aunque a veces tardan un poco más de lo necesario. 3 años de la vida de Rose Weasley en donde se nota su paso a la edad adulta y junto con ella la extraña relación que tiene con Scorpius en su momento.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: no me pertenecen los personajes de Harry Potter esos son de Jo Rowling como todos saben.

Advertencia: la historia es PG 13 ya que no contiene ninguna escena no apta para menores, lo que si contiene de vez en vez son unas cuantas groserías así que por favor les pido no sentirse ofendidos.

Nota del autor: Espero disfruten esta historia y pues escriban muchas reviews.

* * *

Tal vez necesite más de uno de estos para contar toda la historia, puedo remontarme al momento en que lo conocí, pero sería demasiado. Puedo empezar ahorita, pero creo que la historia no se entendería. Creo que el momento ideal para empezar es ese jueves de octubre de hace casi un año, tal vez de esa forma se entienda porque estoy atorada durante un año de mi vida, tal vez se entienda porque el mundo va a girar sin mi durante todo un año.

Actualmente es Agosto, todo mundo acaba de volver a la escuela, todos menos yo y bueno 3 amigos más; puedo contarles que sucede dentro de las vidas de ellos dentro de este año, pero aún para entender que sucede en sus vidas tengo que regresar 11 meses en el tiempo a ese jueves de octubre.

"¿Y que tu cambio de look es cómo el de la cenicienta?"

"Si de hecho, y terminó a las 12 de ayer. ¿o de hoy?" lo miré fijamente, sabía que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero era divertido y le estaba siguiendo el juego como siempre.

Los últimos 4 años de mi vida me los había pasado siguiendo su juego y como quien dice cayendo en su juego, verán me gusta tanto que yo creo que si el me lo pidiera viajaría hasta el fin del mundo con él. Si lo sé es tonto, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo (o tal vez no quiera evitarlo).

"Tienen que hacer equipos de 9 personas y entregarme un trabajo del embarazo y el equipo lo quiero ya."

Volteamos a ver a la profesora. Era sencillo ya teníamos a 6 en el equipo solo hacia falta que se agregaran 3, fueron un par de chicas y un chico, que jamás en mi vida hubiera notado de no ser porque se unió al equipo y a pesar de eso no lo notaba (¡si que cruel fui por no notarlo! Miren si no me interesa, no noto a las personas).

"Entonces ¿Cómo nos organizaremos para hacer el trabajo?" pregunto el nuevo chico.

No lo voltée a ver, yo seguía en mi juego con Scorpius y sin embrago respondí: "Yo lo hago, pero alguien más necesita pasarlo."

"Nosotras lo pasamos" respondió Leire señalándose a si misma y a Jeanna.

"Bien. ¿están todos de acuerdo?"pregunto Scopius mirando alrededor. Todos terminaron por afirmar.

La clase terminó.

"¿Rose que tienes que hacer?"

"Tengo que subir a música. ¿Y tú?"

"Yo voy a mi clase de Socio. Pero salgo a las 3 ¿te veo a esa hora?"

"Si a esa hora bajo."

"ok" se acerco para besarme en la mejilla y se alejo dejándome como una tonta ahí detenida viendo como se alejaba mientras intentaba reaccionar e ir a mi clase de música.

Yo Rose Weasley me declaro total y profundamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Los viernes suelen ser días de fiesta y obviamente hay que ir, aunque eso signifique faltar a las clases. Desde el martes sabíamos que habría fiesta, y mis amigas desde el miércoles del cambio de imagen estaban friegue y friegue porque me alaciara el cabello, verán no tengo el cabello más bonito del mundo, es como ondu-quebrado y se esponja como el solo pero mi cabello completamente lacio se ve de maravilla; así que mis amigas insistieron porque lo alaciara y de hecho me levante temprano para hacerlo y no quedo tan mal.

Ese mismo día en la mañana Scorpius marcó a mi casa como hacia todas las veces que había una fiesta y pregunto lo de siempre, si iría, que a que hora llegaría, y que me veía allá ya que esa fiesta era cerca de su casa.

Jamás entendí que fue lo que hice ese día, estaba demasiado ebria como para poder recordarlo, lo que si sé, es que hizo que mi relación con Scorpius se modificara no 360° porque eso sería exagerar pero yo creo que 180° si cambió.

El Miércoles siguiente, porque tuve que esperar los feriados no laborables para que regresáramos a la escuela tuve que enfrentar cada una de las cosas que hice o deje de hacer en esa fiesta, a pesar de que había intentado adquirir información de mi amiga Mare ella estaba tan ebria como yo ese día y no recordábamos casi nada, tuve que enfrentarme a las burlas de "uno más que tú" que diga de Imelda porque resulta que no estaba tan ebria como nosotros y que tenía un video mío bailando con un tipo el cuál no recuerdo, parece según información de Agata y Sierra que tmb me puse a hablar con los árboles en inglés y que al parecer le estaba coqueteando a mi super amigo Lysander y hasta donde yo recuerdo si estaba hablando inglés pero no con los árboles sino con mi amigo Lysander, pero bueno eso y que además de todo que intente besar a Scorpius, pero juro que de eso no recuerdo nada.

Así que me imaginaran con mi cara ese miércoles que tuve que regresar y verlo a los ojos por primera vez en 5 días, sabía que Scorpius estaba enojado conmigo, pero no estaba prepara cuando lo vi, para no verlo enojado sino iracundo, procuraba no verme, sin embargo me veía cuando él creía que no me daba cuenta y sin embargo si lo volteaba a ver él rehuía la mirada con asco. Yo estaba paniqueada y no pude evitar dar excusas tontas y prometer que jamás volvería a beber. Él solo contesto que lo hecho hecho estaba y que si dejaba de beber o no pues x. Después de esa conversación el se volvió frio y seco conmigo.

Esperé durante dos semanas a que se le pasará el enojo y sin embargo no se le paso. Todos me decían que esperará que se le pasaría incluso mi primo Albus me dijo que esperará.

Albus será el mejor amigo de Scorpius y lo que quieras pero jamás me dijo cuanto tenía que esperar a que se le pasara.

Un día en la noche sentada frente a mi computadora estaba molesta, alguien me acaba de agregar en el msn y acepte la invitación dije que más da.

"Hola"

"Hola"

No tenía idea de con quien hablaba, aún sabiendo que no se debe de hablar con extraños no me importó en ese momento.

"¿cómo te ha ido?"

"pues me ha ido, quien eres ¿tienes nombre o algo así?"

"jajaja ¿apoco no sabes quien soy?"

"la verdad ni idea."

"voy en tu clase de salud."

"mira tu y 50 más van en mi clase de salud."

"pero yo estoy en tu equipo."

"¿en serio?" (recuerdan al desconocido ignorado, bueno pues por ahí va la cosa.)

"si ¿que no me recuerdas?"

"emmm, ¿quieres que sea sincera?"

"mmmm, mi nombre es Garren soy de los que se agregaron a tu equipo."

"creerás que soy una grosera pero no recuerdo quienes se agregaron a mi equipo, recuerdo 2 chavas y un chavo, pero físicamente no me preguntes como son."

"mmmmm, pues yo soy el chavo."

"jajaja, sorry prometo mañana en clase fijarme en quien eres."

Al día siguiente he de confesar que no me acordaba de la conversación del Messenger del día anterior y que cuando llegue ese jueves a clase, lo único que me preocupaba era ver donde estaba Scorpius ese día ya que parecía que yo había llegado antes que él a clase.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de laboratorio de los jueves de siempre frente a la puerta del salón, había puesto todas mis cosas en la silla de un lado mío, cosas que quitaría en cuanto Scorpius llegara cuando alguien me dijo hola.

Volteé mi mirada hacía arriba había un chico alto de pelo lacio aplastado, gran frente y muy narizón de pie frente a mi, su ropa era en tonos obscuros, lo miré fijamente dos segundos con cara de que quieres idiota. En mi cabeza solo corría la serie de pensamientos que decían que ¿Qué se creía ese idiota como para saludarme si ni siquiera lo conocía?; giré los ojos ignorándolo y creo que noto todo lo que hicieron mis ojos porque me dijo:

"Soy yo Garren el del msn." Lo volteé a ver una vez más intentando hacer memoria de que cosa hablaba y sonreí ligeramente.

Ahh el idiota del msn con que era él.

"Si ya. Rose mucho gusto." Dije extendiendo mi mano. La puerta del salón se volvió a abrir y miré a un lado de Garren, Scorpius finalmente había llegado.

"Hola Straw." Dijo Scorpius besando mi mejilla. "se me hizo tarde." Dijo dando una justificación que yo no había pedido y avanzando entre los bancos y la mesa detrás de nosotros, quite mis cosas y Scorpius se sentó.

"Bueno luego te veo." Dijo Garren sacándome de mi enlelamiento por Scorpius.

"aja." Fue todo lo que dije ya que la maestra había finalmente entrado al salón. He de confesar que en cuanto Scorpius entro al salón yo olvide por completo que Garren estaba frente a mi.

"¿El quien es?" preguntó Scorpius.

"Garren."

"Aja ¿y?"

"ahh está en nuestro equipo de salud."

"¿En serio? Jamás lo había visto."

"Me creerás si te digo que yo tampoco." Scorpius río.

Tres semanas nos tomo tener esa conversación super sencilla pero en 3 meses fue una de las más largas que tuvimos Scor y yo.

* * *

n/a: manden reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: na' de Harry me pertenece.

Nota del autor: Cómo verán viven en un mundo Alterno, donde Hogwarts es una gran escuela que se divide desde educación secundaria, pasa por educación media superior e imparte licenciaturas (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.)

* * *

Garren Riddick no es el tipo de persona al que yo voltearía a ver por nada en el mundo, es la clase de personas a las que más suelo ignorar. Claro también dicen que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, pero Garren se convirtió en algo así como un amigo en el tiempo en que Scorpius se alejo.

Para mediados de noviembre yo ya hablaba más con Garren y resulta que teníamos gustos muy parecidos, tan parecidos que a veces me daba un poco de miedo.

Por la misma época Scorpius comenzó a faltar a clase de salud y claro yo me volvía loca ya que era el único momento en que podía estar una hora solo con él sin que estuvieran los demás.

Fue una noche casi a finales de noviembre cuando platicando por el msn con Garren me dijo:

"Oye necesito hacer una reseña de una película para mi clase de literatura."

"Ahh, que buena onda y ¿cuál vas a ver?" le pregunté

"Pues estaba pensando ver la de K-night Riders."

"¿K-night Riders? ¿Cuál es esa?"

"Pues es la del libro ese famoso."

"Me creerás si te digo que no tengo idea de que libro me hablas."

"¿De verdad? Que te parece si te invito al cine y así averiguas de que trata la trama."

Dicen que no debemos de salir con gente que apenas conozcamos pero mi curiosidad pudo más que todas las advertencias que en algún momento me dieron mis padres y acepte.

K-Night Riders es la historia más extraña que pude haber visto en toda mi vida, yo creía que era la típica película de acción en el espacio de siempre, pero resulta que trata de una chica enamorada de un chico dentro de una academia espacial, pero la historia está hecha de una manera un tanto rara no sigue la típica línea de historia como todas las películas, el inicio no es como un inicio en si, sino como la parte de en medio, la parte de en medio parecía ser como el final y así, pero a pesar de eso la historia no terminaba ya que por lo visto aún faltaban las películas de los otros 2 libros.

¡Y adivinen que! Me enamore de la película y obviamente quería leer el libro y saber si en verdad era tan bueno como decían.

Pero en eso se quedo solo dije: "Después".

Toda la siguiente semana me la pase sintiendo Pommegin la protagonista en ese fantástico mundo espacial y pensando que Scorpius era Argen el fantástico novio de Pommegin.

Diciembre empezó y con él mi cumpleaños llego.

Claro cumplir 19 años no pasa 2 veces en la vida y lo que yo más quería era ver a Scorpius ese día.

Cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando ese día entre a mi clase de Salud y Scorpius no estaba ahí, solo estaba el resto de mi equipo y me senté en la mesa de siempre esperando porque Scorpius apareciera.

"Feliz cumpleaños Rose." Dijo Garren agarrándome en mis 5 minutos mensos.

Volteé a verlo. "Gracias."

"Toma." Dijo dándome una bolsa Azul

La recibí agradecida y la abrí, cual va siendo mi sorpresa al ver el libro de K-Night Riders frente a mi y junto con él un colguije con una media luna. No entendía cómo sabía que me gustan las lunas. Al ver lo que me había dado no entendía de donde había salido un chico que fuera de esa manera, desde que había sido pequeña no me habían dado un regalo sorpresa tan bueno.

"Wow, gracias, no se ni que decir."

"No me lo agradezcas. Te lo merecías."

"Vaya gracias." No podía evitar pensar si Scorpius viera mi regalo la cara que pondría, y si lo haría esforzarse por darme un regalo mejor. Abrí el libro y dentro de él había un sobre con una carta un tanto extraña.

'A veces la gente no puede evitar llegar a encariñarse con las personas y creo que más que cariño es amor lo que ellas sienten por los demás….'

En cuanto leí esa nota sentí pánico, digo no le podía gustar a Garren o ¿sí? digo jamás di señales de que el me pudiese gustar ni tampoco le coqueteé. Por un instante no sabía lo que sucedía.

Sonreí un poco con miedo y le volví a agradecer el regalo. La clase finalmente comenzó y el fue a sentarse a su mesa dos bancas tras de la mía.

Esa clase de salud no pude evitar pensar que sucedía en mi vida y cada vez que se abría la puerta del salón, no podía evitar pensar si era Scorpius el que entraba a clase.

Scorpius no llego en todo el día a la escuela ni tampoco llamo.

Fue en la noche cuando estábamos en casa en la gran celebración por mi cumpleaños que finalmente Scorpius llamo a mi casa.

El ruido hacia imposible que escuchara así que fue a las escaleras para poder hablar tranquilamente con él.

Si he de aceptar que estaba molesta con él porque en todo el día no se había aparecido por la escuela. Pero el hecho de poder escuchar su voz, hizo que todo el enojo que sentía se me olvidara.

"Straw feliz cumpleaños."

Tan simple como eso, fue todo lo que necesite para que se hiciera mi día.

"Entonces te veo mañana para darte tu regalo."

"Vale te veo mañana, y Gracias."

"No me des las gracias y Feliz cumpleaños Rose."

Al día siguiente de nuevo era yo la primera en llegar a la escuela me senté en la banca de siempre a esperar a que alguien más llegará. Scorpius fue el primero en llegar.

"Straw." Dijo Scorpius a un metro de distancia de mí.

"Hola Scorp." Dije levantándome de la banca.

Me saludo y me abrazo con demasiada fuerza.

"Scorp me lastimas." Le dije en tono quedo.

"Lo siento." Dijo soltándome. "Ten este es tu regalo." Me entrego una pequeña bolsa que contenía un bonito Reloj de correa ancha. No dude ni un instante y me lo puse.

Poco después de eso comenzaron a llegar todos, el primero en llegar fue mi primo Albus.

"Straw no entiendo como pudiste levantarte temprano hoy en la mañana si ayer lo de tu pastel no se acabo si no hasta las tres." Me dijo Albus.

"Ya ves una que es responsable con la escuela." Le respondí altaneramente.

"Y que onda contigo Scorp dijiste que irías ayer y ya no fuiste." Dijo Albus volteándolo a ver.

Scorpius lo saludo. "No ma mi jefe ya no me dejo ir, sabes que si iba a ir." Dijo mirándome a mí.

"Pues ni modo ya será para la próxima." Albus Volteó a verme. "Y bien ¿Qué te regalo?" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Scorpius.

Levante mi brazo mostrándole el reloj.

"con que sí ehh." Dijo Albus dándole un codazo en las costillas a Scorpius. "Wey si le ibas a pedir matrimonio a mi prima de perdis me hubieras avisado para estar aquí presente y darte apoyo moral si ella te decía que no."

"No entiendo es solo un reloj." Dije mirando a Albus y a Scorpius el cuál se veía claramente molesto por el comentario que había hecho mi primo.

"Uy primita se nota que aún estás verde ya ni porque te dieron un reloj de compromiso."

"¿A quien le dieron un anillo de compromiso?" dijo Mare poniendo sus cosas en la banca.

"Mare querida nadie dijo anillo dije reloj de compromiso." Aclaro Albus.

"Ohh y entonces ¿Quién fue la afortunada?" Pregunto mi amiga Mare.

"Pues Rosie lo recibió de Scorpius." Dijo Albus. Scorpius solo se tenso al escuchar lo que Albus decía.

"¿Qué recibió Rose de Scorpius?" preguntó Imelda quien empezó a Saludar a todos.

Parecía que todo mundo había comenzado llegar.

"Un reloj de compromiso." Respondieron Mare y Albus al mismo tiempo al parecer divertidos por las expresiones que Scorpius Imelda y yo pusimos cuando lo dijeron.

Imelda enchueco la boca. "Vaya, y ¿puedo verlo?"

Se lo mostré.

"Pues está bien."

"¿Qué está bien?" dijo Lazeth llegando a la banca.

"El reloj de compromiso de Rose." Respondió Imelda.

Comenzaba a sentirme mareada.

Lazeth solo rió y murmuró. "Ya era hora."

"Si te escuche wey, no mames no jodas tu tmb con eso." Le dijo Scorpius comenzando a enojarse.

"¡Qué yo no dije nada! Ya hasta escuchas cosas wey no mames." Le dijo Lazeth.

Scorpius solo le hizo una cara. "Me voy a clase." Dijo claramente molesto tomando sus cosas de la banca y alejándose de ésta.

"¿Y Scorpius?" pregunto Sierra quien llego junto con Ágata y veían como se alejaba Scorpius de la banca que estaba que echaba humo de lo molesto que estaba.

"Se enojo." Respondió Albus.

"¿Y eso?"

"Por el reloj de compromiso de Straw." Respondieron Albus, Mare y Lazeth al mismo tiempo.

"Si fue por eso." Reafirmo Imelda.

"Hay ¿a verlo?" dijo Ágata acercándose a mi. Y de nuevo comenzó todo el irigote, solo que sin Scorpius presente.

De acuerdo, cuando todos dijeron que ese reloj era de compromiso si me ilusione un poco, me gustaba creer que era de esa manera. Pero si Scorpius ya me iba a hablar bien ese episodio un día después de mi cumpleaños provoco que si me iba a hablar bien a partir de ese día todo tuviera que esperar hasta terminadas las vacaciones de invierno.

Más tarde ese mismo día estaba yo con Mare platicando de todo y de nada, los demás estaban en clase, pero Mare y yo teníamos hora libre.

"Así que eso fue lo que me dijo ¿tu crees?" dije terminándole de contar acerca de mi llamada con Scorpius.

De la nada salté como tres metros. Algo extraño me había tocado, y había sido una sensación tan extraña que no pude evitar gritar.

"¿Qué te sucede Rose?" dijo Garren sorprendido al ver mi reacción.

Lo miré asustada, era él el que me había tocado los hombros desde atrás.

"¿Straw estás bien?" me pregunto Mare preocupada.

"No Mare, no lo estoy." Dije mirando a Garren. "Él me toco." Dije fríamente.

Garren miró confundida a Mare que solo movió su cabeza.

"Veras Garren a Rose no le gusta que la toquen." Le aclaró Mare.

"Mare me quiero sentar." Le dije en tono infantil, me faltaba poco para hacer un berrinche.

"Garren por favor podrías alejarte como un metro de la banca."

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Por favor Garren. Y te lo explicaré."

Finalmente se alejo y me senté.

"Mira como ya te dije a Rose no le gusta que la toquen a menos que ella inicie como quien dice la acción."

"Es que no entiendo."

"Pues si no lo vas a entender si no tienes idea de lo que trata." Le conteste gruñonamente.

"Pues si no entiendo si no me explican."

"Pues es sencillo Garren, tu no me puedes tocar y punto." Le dije calculadoramente. "Y es en serio Garren fuera de mamada es así, si yo no te doy la mano, tu no puedes darme la mano, si yo no me acerco a saludarte, tu no me puedes saludar, si yo no tengo ninguna clase de contacto físico contigo tu no puedes tener ninguna clase de contacto físico conmigo."

"¿Pero eso por qué o qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo." Le conteste.

Mare solo sonrió. "Lo que pasa es que Rose tiene agorafobia, le dan miedo las grandes multitudes, que haya mucha gente en un cuarto pequeño y que invadan su espacio personal. Tocarla es invadir su espacio personal. Como ya te lo dijo ella tiene que ser la que inicie todo, si no reacciona como lo hizo ahorita."

"Vaya si que eres extraña." Dijo Garren mirándome con curiosidad.

"Pues si dije acomodándome el cabello.

"¿Ese reloj es nuevo?" pregunto Garren.

"Ehh…"

"Sí." dijo interrumpiéndome Mare. "Es su reloj de compromiso."

Volteé a ver a Mare con cara de cállate y sin embargo me ignoró.

"¿Cómo que reloj de compromiso?" preguntó Garren como preocupado.

"Si lo es, se lo regalo Scorpius por su cumpleaños." Terminó de responder Mare y no pude evitar cambiar de color cuando menciono que el reloj había sido regalo de Scorpius.

"Es eso en ser…" Garren no lo terminó de decir noto mi cambio de color.

Azotaron una mochila en la banca lo cual me hizo saltar, había sido Scorpius.

"Garren." Dijo Scorpius mirándolo fijamente y parándose lo más derecho posible y sacando el pecho. A veces me recuerda a los pavorreales cuando sacan todas sus plumas y el pecho para presumirse ante otro macho y las hembras y demostrar que son superiores genéticamente.

"Scorpius." Dijo Garren haciendo lo mismo que Scorpius había hecho. "Te dejo Rose." Dijo Garren intentando acercarse a mi para despedirse pero me tape con las manos para evitar que se acercara a mi.

"No, no me toques." Dije antes de decir. "te cuidas Garren luego te veo." Dije agitando mi mano en señal de despedida. Con que me tocará solo una vez ese día tuve para no querer volver a acercármele nunca. Además Scorpius ya se había parado a mi lado como diciéndole ya lárgate.

"Adiós Rose. Te cuidas Mare" Dijo Garren alejándose.

"Sí hasta luego." Respondió Mare.

"¿Y eso que esta vez no te despediste de Garren?" Dijo Scorpius despectivamente.

"Me toco." Dije y Scorpius me miró sorprendido y luego miró a Mare.

"Salto como tres metros cuando él la toco." Le respondió Mare

"¿y estás bien?" me pregunto Scorpius preocupado.

"Si estoy bien gracias." Le respondí.

* * *

n/a: bueno espero les haya gustado por favor manden reviews.


End file.
